


Attention, Please

by CommonNonsense



Series: Tumblr-Inspired Ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tries to get Sherlock's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/111921036989/okay-but-john-and-sherlock-sitting-in-their-living

Sherlock has been silent for the better part of an hour, perched in his chair with his eyes closed and his hands tucked under his chin. He had muttered something earlier about needing to reorganize part of his mind palace before settling in, and John, knowing that nothing short of an emergency would draw his attention for some time, had left him alone and worked on a blog post.

Now, however, the blog post is done, and it’s closer to seven o’ clock than six. John has been thinking all day of going out and the idea still has its appeal, but it requires Sherlock’s cooperation. After a moment of contemplation, John gets to his feet and moves to stand in front of the silent detective.

“Sherlock,” he says. This predictably gains no response, so John reaches out and pokes Sherlock in the forehead. Sherlock doesn’t so much as twitch, and John can’t help a giggle.

“C’mon, you git, I want dinner,” he adds, poking Sherlock again. When Sherlock is unresponsive as ever, John puts his hands on his hips and thinks. Then he smiles as a different ideas comes to mind, and he leans back in. This time, when he reaches out, he cups his palm around the curve of Sherlock’s jaw and strokes his thumb along the edge of a sharp cheekbone. He repeats the caress as he calls Sherlock’s name again, then bends down to press a dry kiss to Sherlock’s brow. 

John hears the faintest hitch in Sherlock’s breathing, but when he pulls back to look, Sherlock’s face is still expressionless, the only sign of life being the flicker of his eyes behind the closed lids. John drops another kiss on Sherlock’s forehead, then each cheek, and the tip of his nose. When he goes to finish with a kiss on Sherlock’s lips, Sherlock abruptly moves, tilting his head back to meet John’s mouth halfway. John’s surprised noise is muffled as plush lips mold to his and Sherlock slides his hands up John’s shoulders, gripping the lapels of his shirt. What had meant to be a quick, chaste kiss quickly turns into an intimate, warm give-and-take that has them both breathing a little faster.

When they break apart a long moment later, John rests his forehead against Sherlock’s. “So how long did it take you to notice?” he asks with a smirk.

Sherlock’s expressions turns from blissful to affronted. “I noticed when you started,” he retorts. “I ignored you because I thought you were just attempting to annoy me.”

“And after?”

Sherlock’s cheeks pinken slightly, and John laughs. “Come on,” he says before kissing Sherlock quickly again. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen Angelo that he might actually make us pay.”


End file.
